


Liham Galing kay Hajime

by aobasohjai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobasohjai/pseuds/aobasohjai
Summary: Gabing kay lamig, nag-iisang sumusulat, liham na naglalaman ng mga salitang isinisigaw ng puso.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	Liham Galing kay Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! My first time using AO3. Plz be nice guyz <33 anyway, heto ang liham ng isang iwaizumi hajime sa kanyang minamahal

> Sa aking natatanging dayang,
> 
> Kamusta? Isinusulat ko ang liham na ito ngayon, isang malamig na gabi ng Enero. Medyo maulan, ngunit ang simoy ng hangin ay tila ba isang himig ng paghehele. Walang mga bituin ngayon sa langit. Dahil siguro maulan kaya ganito. Ngunit kahit na walang mga bituin na nangniningning, kay ganda pa rin ng langit. Tila ba isang munting paalala na tulad ngayong gabi, mawawala na rin ang bituin ng buhay ko. Ang bituin na siyang kay hirap abutin, ngunit heto ako, hawak-hawak ko. Ang bituin na hindi na kailanpaman magniningning dahil sa akin.
> 
> Dayang, walang kapantay ang taglay mong ganda. Ang mga ngiti mo'y kasing liwanag ng araw. Ikaw ang ilaw ko sa mga araw na tila nababalot ng dilim. Ikaw ang bituin na siyang nagniningning sa mga gabing puno ng lungkot at pighati. Ako'y nangungulila sa iyo, at alam kong ganoon ka rin sa akin. Napakahirap palang tiisin na wala ka sa aking piling. Hindi kita mahagkan, hindi ko maramdaman ang init ng iyong katawan. Hindi ko mahaplos ang buhok mo na kay lambot. Hindi kita mahahawakan sa aking mga bisig at panoorin ka sa iyong mahimbing na pagtulog, na tila ba wala kang pakialam sa kung anumang problema at sakit ang dala ng kinabukasan.
> 
> Kay lamig ng gabing ito, mukhang nagbabadya na naman ang pag-ulan. Para bang sinasabayan ang aking kalungkutan habang isinusulat ito. Humihingi ako ng tawad, dayang, sa mga bagay na hindi ko nagawa. Humihingi ako ng tawad sapagkat hindi ako naging malakas. Hindi ko nagawang ipaglaban ang ating pag-ibig. Siguro nga'y ito na ang parusa sa akin ng kalangitan, dahil pinakawalan ko pa ang nag-iisang bituin na may pinakamaliwanag na ningning. At ngayon, hindi ko na alam kung paano ko pa makikitang muli ang maliliwanag mong mga ngiti.
> 
> Alam kong walang salita ang makapagpapawala ng sakit. Ngunit sa pagsikat muli ng araw, mayroon nang ibang magmamay-ari sa iyo. Kasabay ng pagsikat ng araw ay ang simbolo ng wakas ng ating pagmamahalan na hindi ko nagawang ipaglaban. Sa pagsapit ng bukas, makakaisang dibdib mo na ang lalaking pinili ng pamilya mo para sa iyo. Hindi ang lalaking itinitibok at isinisigaw ng puso mo. Hindi sapat ang isang “patawad” sa nagawa ko sa iyo dayang, kaya’t pauulit-ulitin ko ito hanggang sa dulo ng aking hininga.
> 
> Mahal na mahal kita, dayang, sa iyo lamang ang puso ko. Hindi ko na hihilingin pa na sana'y ganoon din ang sa iyo, sapagkat wala nang karapatan ang isang tulad ko na angkinin pa ito. Sana'y malaman mo na ikaw lamang ang mamahalin ko nang ganito. Dayang, hanggang sa muli. Lagit’t-lagi kitang mamahalin.
> 
> Nagmamahal,  
>  Hajime.


End file.
